


Restless

by ziammayner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, boy on boy grinding, liam doesn't breathe a lot???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziammayner/pseuds/ziammayner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam just wants to sleep so he goes to Zayn's, hoping to figure out how the boy is such a heavy sleeper. He doesn't expect what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

How it started, he doesn’t know, but this is the third night in a row that Liam’s unable to sleep, and this whole ordeal was getting old by now.

Liam figured he’d be able to ask Zayn for some help, as the dark-haired boy never seemed to miss a beat when it came to sleeping: he seemed to be able to pass out just about anywhere, from the hard seats in their tour bus to only the hardest of floors in the venues they were performing at.

Not only was Zayn’s sleep versatile, but it was also _deep._ If he were to take a kip and let the boys know, the bets would usually run on how long he’d be out for before he could even make it to his bedroom.

Niall and Louis knew better than to put their quid on anything less than two hours. Harry was still learning, always stuck between the give or take of putting his money on ridiculously short amounts of time or exaggerated periods of time.

“You’re fucking mental, Harry,” Louis would bark at him, “there’s no way in hell Zayn’s gonna sleep for twelve hours. It’s a fucking _nap.”_ His comments would always be received with that shit-eating grin of Harry’s that seemed to make everyone forget whatever had just come out of his mouth.

As for Liam, the only bet he’s making is that Zayn will be able to help. The drive to his flat isn’t that long, taking him ten minutes at the most. He doesn’t let him know he’s on his way either, because he knows that 1. Zayn will be up as it’s only a quarter after eleven and 2. if anything, Zayn would be happy that Liam showed up.

It was a strange component of their friendship, how readily available they were for each other, always being able to make time even though there wasn’t any to hang out. Both lads had a key to each other’s residences, acting like it was only the most common of occurrences when prompted about it by the rest of their group.

“If anything happened to me, Zayn can easily get into my place,” Liam answered calmly, his eyes crinkling as a soft smile formed on his face, looking at Zayn. “Or, if he just wants to hang out, then he doesn’t have to knock.”

The perks of being best mates, everyone assumed.

By the time he makes it to Zayn’s it’s almost thirty after, something Liam doesn’t realize because he spends the entire drive humming to whatever’s playing on the radio, barely even paying attention to the roads. He walks into the building and runs up the stairs to the third floor, key in hand as he approaches the door, some music playing on the other side. At least Zayn was still up.

Zayn’s flat isn’t really that big, the living room and kitchen separated by a counter only, the only bedroom down the hallway, past the small bathroom.

The door to his room is slightly open, so Liam just makes his way over, thrilled to see the other boy. “Zayn?” he asks, but Zayn probably does not hear him over the sound of his music playing through his speakers. Liam just walks into his room, a smile on his face, almost jumping with excitement. “Hey Zayn—” is all he manages to say before his jaw drops.

He certainly did not see this one coming.

He’s almost ashamed he didn’t knock before, maybe given Zayn a couple of seconds to compose himself…but then again Liam would be missing out on this sight, which puts him between a rock and a hard place.

Zayn’s lying in his bed, his trousers and pants pushed all the way down to his calves, his shirt strewn somewhere on the floor, and it takes Liam a second to gather his thoughts as he’s lost himself in the sight of Zayn’s skin, taut around his lean frame covered with tattoos, beads of sweat glistening across his chest and God, there are only a few things that would make Liam look away at this point.

Zayn’s eyes are shut, his lashes brushing over his skin, his lips shiny where his tongue has just licked at, soft moans escaping here and there, his mouth gaping as he strokes himself, his cheeks flushed pink with excitement. Liam wishes he could look away, but he’s only drawn more into it with the obscene sounds that are coming out of Zayn’s mouth, which are _definitely_ doing things to him.

He’s too far gone when Zayn opens his eyes a couple of seconds after, struggling to grab something to cover himself with as he screams, “Liam?! What the fuck are you doing here? Oh my god,” his face flushing beyond embarrassment.

Liam actually takes a second to snap back to reality, already processing what he had just witnessed. “I’m so sorry Z, I should’ve knocked. I just haven’t been able to sleep and I figured I’d come here and hang out with you and maybe it’d help me sleep better and _God_ I’m really so sorry for walking in on you,” he replies, almost speeding through the entire sentence.

He doesn’t pay much attention when Zayn raises an eyebrow at him, still silent, and he’s more embarrassed than he’s ever been before. “I should go,” he mutters, already turning around, a hand reaching for the door.

“Why would you if you were enjoying it so much?” Zayn asks and, when Liam turns around to look at him, his caramel eyes are darkened and a smirk is taking over his lips. “W-what?” Liam responds, trying to relax but dying for Zayn to go where he thinks he’s going. However, as of now, the only place Zayn is going is right in front of Liam, dropping the sheets he’d been covering himself with, leaning close to whisper into the taller boy’s ear.

“Is that a thing now, Li? Does it get you off to watch _me_ get myself off?”

Liam tries to stutter an answer but it’s hard to even inhale when he can feel Zayn’s hot breath against his neck, the boy hovering in front of him, expecting a reply. He tries to say he needs to go, but he can’t even form a coherent sentence with the feeling of Zayn’s eyes staring at him, patiently waiting. When he’s finally about to say something, he forgets what coherent sentences sound like because he can feel Zayn’s hands palming at his dick through his jogging bottoms, his hips almost immediately bucking into the touch as he lets out a soft whimper.

“Let me help you with that, your non-sleeping thing,” is the last thing Zayn can get out before Liam’s lips come crashing against his. The kiss is hungry and Liam is kissing the shorter boy like he’s never going to be able to again. It’s almost painfully good, the way Zayn’s kissing him back, sucking at his lower lip while he pumps Liam’s cock and swallows his moans as soon as they escape his lips.

Mere seconds after, Zayn can feel his knees hit the back of his bed as he’s pushed onto it by Liam, who’s now looking at him like a blind man, staring at the sun for the first time.

Neither of them gets to say anything because their lips are connecting again shortly after, Zayn pressing chaste kisses to Liam’s plump bottom lip, his hands roaming under Liam’s shirt, feeling the muscles that spread across his chest and his abdominals and Zayn swears he’s never thought Liam was ever as beautiful as he was right now, moaning his name and asking for more as he got rid of the excess of clothes. “You’re so fucking fit, Li,” he whispers as he takes his shirt off, pressing kisses and leaving marks down the newly exposed flesh. Liam’s taking his trousers and pants off and pins Zayn down on the bed, his hands grabbing at the man’s roaming hands and holding them over his head, straddling Zayn’s hips with his weight. “So hot,” Liam growls against Zayn’s lips, shutting him up with sloppy kisses, his hips grinding against the other boy’s, their cocks pressing against each other.

They spend quite some time like this, uttering dirty nothings and pressing their bodies together, both covered in sweat, dancing to the beat of whatever’s playing in the background, desperate for any type of friction. They only break their kisses to catch their breath, which isn’t even necessary because Liam needs Zayn more than he needs oxygen at this point.

When Zayn runs his hand between their bodies, taking both of their cocks in, using their precome to slick them so his hand runs along them easily, Liam can’t help but bite Zayn’s bottom lip, softly nibbling the flesh as he jerked his hips harder, trying to get more out of. “Fuck, Z, keep going,” he utters between breaths, lost in the way his cock feels against Zayn’s, hard and hot and leaking and _perfect,_ Liam thinkings.

A couple of thrusts after, Zayn’s moaning Liam’s name into his mouth, twitching as he’s overcome with bliss, painting their stomachs white with his come, slowly melting under Liam’s body. Liam follows shortly after, his lips sucking at the skin on Zayn’s neck, who’s still stroking him, using his own come to slick his cock, his thumb swiping on the slit as he strokes Liam’s foreskin back, and that’s the last thing he can remember before he’s coming, with spurts hitting his chest, the rest dribbling onto Zayn’s stomach while he’s seeing stars.

Once they both come down from their high, Liam lies down next to Zayn, his breathing uneven, still trying to recover from what had just happened. “That was hot,” he comments, and Zayn grins as he nods his head, coming back from the bathroom with a washcloth, cleaning the mess they’d both made on each other. “Yeah,” he muses, lying next to Liam on the bed, the lights off, the silence taking over them.

They drift into slumber like this, cuddled up, kissing softly and not saying a word, not wanting to spoil the moment.

Zayn swears he’s never _not_ sleeping with Liam ever again.

Liam sleeps soundly through the night with his body pressed against Zayn’s, the shorter boy’s face buried under his neck.

When morning comes, he’s only thrilled to feel Zayn’s breath against his neck, hoping that this won’t be the last time, because he’s found his new sleeping aid.


End file.
